Feathered Gift
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Part 14 of the Lucifer's Flock series! Lucifer goes through his moult, but keeps some of his feathers for gifts to give his flock to signify how special they are to him. Last story in the series.
1. Lucifer's Moult

He hated moulting. Hated it so damn much.

The worst thing was everyone was noticing his mood plummet and he was taking it out on everyone around him. He was currently stuck on desk duty because his mood made him a little more dangerous to the bad guys.

So, instead he was being kept an eye on by Amenadiel who had been tasked to keep him focused on doing filing the right way. He hated paperwork too. He was getting Maze to do the paperwork for the club for the next however long it took him to finish this Dad awful phase of having wings.

He growled under his breath and rubbed his aching back against the chair.

"Luci, no."

He glared at his brother. "Luci, yes! I'm itchy, I can't scratch and it is driving me insane! Why the hell was I given these monstrosities back anyway? I'm guessing punishment. Punishment for letting Linda know. Humans aren't supposed to know."

"Yes, and soon the whole precinct will know with how loud you are talking right now. Come on, get up and I will take you to the lab."

He got up and glared at his brother. "It doesn't help for more than a bloody hour! This is ridiculous. I don't think I can do the police side of things until this is over either..." While Maze was looking after the club, he had been hoping he could use the detective duties to distract from the itching, but it wasn't working.

He sighed and followed his big brother to Ella's lab, where she was busy listening to music while looking at something under a microscope. Usually he might ask her about it, but this time he was here for one thing.

Amenadiel closed the blinds and locked the door, while he unfurled his wings and turned his back on her. "Mister, before I go insane..." he stated.

Ella looked up and rolled her eyes, taking off her headphones. "This is getting ridiculous, Lucifer. You're in here every hour. People are going to start breaking in wondering about the threesome I have going with two brothers."

He turned to look at his brother and grinned. "And that's what I said!" He blinked and frowned. "Except for the threesome bit. That I didn't. Eww."

Amenadiel rolled his eyes at them. "Luci, you should go home."

"But I'll get bored!"

Amenadiel decided eye rolling wasn't enough and crossed his arms over his chest. "what if your feathers begin to drop here?"

That one made Lucifer freeze in place. Ella took advantage of the moment, got the water bottle near her side and misted down his wings to try and ease the itching.

His feathers were becoming loose and they could drop at any moment. He was just glad all of his would drop at once and leave his wigs naked as opposed to the slow bird way Dusty was currently going through.

Sighing loudly, shaking his wings off a bit to dry them, he tucked them back away where they were normally kept and walked towards the door. "Okay, you're right. I can't drop my feathers here. I'll go home. I'll be the celestial being squashed in the shower to try and stop the itching."

Ella waved at him, before going back to her microscope. "Good luck with your moult, dude. You want me over tonight or not?"

He sighed again, before closing his eyes. "Yes, you can come over. Dan too if he feels like it, though between me and the bird I am beginning to feel sorry for the poor man."

Ella laughed at that one. "Yeah, well, get your butt home and I will meet with you later."

He grinned at that, waved goodbye to her and left the room, heading towards the exit. The others would just have to do without him until the itching had stopped. He was no good like this.


	2. Ella's Feather

At home he was at least able to let his wings out and leave them out, so he could scratch all he wanted. Right now, he was against one of his walls and scraping his wings against them, trying to get the feathers to drop and in an attempt to get rid of the lose feathers.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a little relief at dong it. He couldn't wait until that night when Ella came over to help bathe his wings. He had no idea if Dan would come or not, since Dusty was being a right nightmare with his own moult.

At least he was better than the bird. He didn't care what Dan said about him being worse, it wasn't true. He was itchy but at least he wasn't complaining all the time. He had breaks after baths.

He started when the lift opened unexpectedly and he hitched his wings in so fast it actually lodged off some of his flight feathers.

There was no need for it either, as it was Ella who had walked in. "Oh! You made me jump."

She laughed at that, looking oddly happy. "I left work early to give you a proper bath. Dan will probably be over normal time this evening. So you'll get another tonight. He is better at it than I am."

He grimaced. "I think the feathers are finally falling." He reached down to collect the flight feathers that fell, looked at them, pulled his wings back into view again and smiled. "Oh, good. It's the big ones. Here."

he handed Ella the larger of the two feathers and she grabbed it to look at, confused. "Okay why are you giving me one of your feathers?"

He blinked at that, forgetting how different humans and angels were in moments like this. "Umm, it's a gift. It shows that I trust you and want you in my nest. I'll give the other one to Dan tonight probably. The others that fall will go to the others. Hopefully the rest will fall tonight. Plucked chicken Lucifer coming right up again."

Ella laughed at that and nodded. "I remember. That's how I first saw your wings. Wow, it's been a year. Time flies. Also, this is super great. I will keep it safe at home."

He nodded. That's good to know. Treasure it like I treasure all of you. Also, time slows down when around Amenadiel. You might want to watch out for that."

She nodded back. "Will do. Thanks for the warning."

He nodded and looked over to the balcony where his hose was. "Bath now?" he asked, as he reached behind himself to scratch at his wings again.

Nodding, Ella waved towards the balcony and he followed the arm to where he wanted to be more than anything right then. He eagerly walked towards his bathing area.

Ella followed him slowly with a grin on her face that showed her affection.

In no time at all once she reached him, he turned his back on her and his wings were soaked by the softly running misted water on his feathers.

To his relief, more feathers fell.

With any luck he should be wing naked by the end of the night, if he had that other bath.

He was very happy about that.


	3. Dan's Feather

Probably the shortest chapter in this entire series, lol.

* * *

Dan's Feather

Lucifer slept for 3 hours after that first bath, as he hadn't exactly been sleeping well since he started his moult. It felt good to get a few hours in and he didn't wake until Dan was there and shaking him to wake him up.

"Mmph, what?" he asked, as he slowly rose to consciousness from Dan's shoving him in the shoulder.

"Bath time. Thought you might want that."

He grunted and rolled over to the side facing his flock members and rolled his eyes. He also reached behind him to scratch at his wings. Feathers came out in clumps. He sat up and looked down, only to see he had lost most of the feathers he hadn't when he got his early afternoon bath.

He wiped the coverts stuck on his hand off. He frowned when they didn't come off properly right away. Down had come off too, obviously. He turned to where Dan and Ella were standing and grinning down at him.

He rubbed his hand on the bed and nodded. "Yeah, a bath sounds good. Hopefully the rest will fall out."

He shuffled to the side of the bed, before rolling off it and to his feet. Looking at the pile of loose feathers on the bed, he went through them all until he found another one of his longer primaries and handed it over to Dan.

"Here. To show my appreciation and trust."

Dan slowly reached out to take the feather by the vane and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll keep it safe at home."

Lucifer nodded, pleased with that. "Thank you. Dusty will get one too, just not a big one obviously. Got to fit in his cage... I will probably give him a couple of coverts to nest in."

Dan grinned. "I'm sure he'll like it."

Lucifer laughed. "Yes, of course. Especially with you having one bigger than his."

Dan grimaced at that. "Well, he might get smaller ones, but it will be more than I got. I'm sure that will appease him."

Nodding, Lucifer was glad to hear it, before walking out towards his balcony again for his bath at the proper time.

By the time the bath was over, the rest of the feathers were off and he was looking like a naked chicken again. Dan laughed at him for being naked in the wings again, but he wasn't upset about it.

He would be visiting Dan's flat tomorrow, to give Dusty a bunch of his own feathers.

Dusty's feathers


End file.
